When Hate, Becomes Love
by elyssaguquib
Summary: Sakura is a girl who wants her life to change when she enters her 1st day of school in her seventh grade… But, her wish turns out to be her great school year but at first, happenings made so horrible for her…
1. Chapter 1

WHEN HATE, BECOMES LOVE

Sakura is a girl who wants her life to change when she enters her 1st day of school in her seventh grade… But her wish turns out to be her great school year but at first, happenings made so horrible for her…..

SAKURA'S POV

After a long vacation, here comes the school days again… sigh… I wish there will be a change now…. After what happened last year… Argh, that Li Syaoran... But I'm sure, we'll never meet again…. Moreover, I'm so excited to see Tomoyo again, from a very long time…. Perhaps, maybe this will be a great school year…

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

While she was wondering around, she bumped on something… When she looked up, to her surprise, there, the most popular guy in school ---- Li Syaoran with his gang….

( oh my God ) exclaimed her thoughts….

I'm so sorry... I- I'm not looking on my way… I'm so sorry again… I gotta go now…

Wait, are u Sakura Kinomoto ??? asked the well-built man…

Ye- yes…

So you're the one who punched me last prom, huh???

Again, yes…. Therefore, u still remembers that…

Of course I do, how can I forget about that… ( replied Syaoran while raising an eyebrow…)

( I'm dead now…. What I'm going to do )

You know, you're the only girl who have done that to me….

So??? You deserved it, bitch… ( Syaoran was surprised )

( how come those words come out from my mouth, I'm really dead now…)

I'm not surprised with your answer, I expected it from u…

So, can I go now…??? Sakura asked feeling so nervous…

Ok then … See u later, oh; by the way, those breasts have grown much bigger now….

I'm sure you've take good care of that… (Syaoran replied while laughing)

( everyone that listens to them laughed so hard …)

How dare you…. ( Sakura said angrily)

Sakura was ready to slap his face but suddenly stopped by his strong hands… felt so embarrassed, she headed to her classroom leaving Syaoran staring at her and the other students still laughing…

"How dare he made me so embarrassed with all those people staring at us…. Argh…. I never wanted to encounter that person again… he just made my morning so bad…." Sakura murmured while walking…

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

- In the classroom -

"Ohayo Sakura-chan"

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" replied Sakura, still angry …

"Why are u so angry early this morning???"

"Oh my…. You just don't know what happened this morning Tomoyo… I just met the most popular guy in school and cause all this troubles I got…"

"You're just so lucky to meet Li Syaoran personally"

"You call it lucky, well for me, it's the worst curse I've ever encountered"

"If other girls were in your place, you'll really idolize them for what they were doing…. Hehehe"

"Hey, you're kidding me… do u want me to act like those flirty girls with that bitch"

"Maybe" Tomoyo replied with a devilish smile…

Suddenly the door swung open….

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Yay… thanks a lot for all the people who read my story…. I'm sure I'll update soon….

Hope u like it…. This is my first fic…. Pls, review guys… I'll be so glad if u will…If u have some comments or suggestions, just drop me a review…. But, just don't make it so painful that my heart will nearly break…. Heheeheh joke…. Pls review… thanks to all of u….


	2. Chapter 2

Yehey…. Its second chappie now…. Good luck to me…. Eheheheh… hope u enjoy it…

Tnx to all who drop a review…. Especially to my classmates… well, they're only the ones who drop a review… heeheh… tnx so much….

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Syaoran and his gang gets in the classroom… Sakura just ignore and keep on talking to Tomoyo... so she didn't notice him….

"Ohh Tomoyo, that Syaoran is a real moron... He's really the type of guy that—"

She was cut off when she heard someone talk beside him (a familiar voice)

"What, a guy u wants to be with the rest of your life? ohh and you also called me a moron, how grateful of you… If my fans have heard of that, oh no, I don't really know what will they gonna do to you… ohh, I'm so sorry for that…"

"You! Argh", while gritting her teeth, " I just don't know what I'm going to do if I kick u like this, u bastard.. argh", she gave him an evil glare and kick the center part of his and immediately exited the room…. Syaoran bent down because of the pain he received, his friends help him to walk and sit on his chair he chose…

Sakura's POV

Sakura got out of the classroom and headed to her secret place where she and Tomoyo use to share their secrets…

"HE is a moron, a bastard, a jerk, or whatever… Why would he keep on doing this to me, I'm really tired of him since the first day of school… If his doing this to me just to irritate or have some fun… I asked him to stop and instead of me, with her bitch fans who keeps on following him and never gets tired… And every time he will do something to please them, they squeal so loud with their best pitch… duh, they are idiots…." Sakura was talking to herself to let out her bad feelings that were kept a while ago….

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked the voice behind her that sounds worried because of his tone

She looked back and saw her ultimate crush, Eriol Hiragiziwa…

"Eriol", still surprised by the sudden presence of Eriol, "wha-what are you doing here???"

"I followed you because you seemed to be very angry awhile ago, you know, I'm just worried", he replied with a slight shy, "So, are u okay Sakura?"

"We-well, yes of course, but" her tone suddenly changes into sadness," I'm…, I'm sort of a bit not okay… because---"

"Because…"

"Uh—"the bell rang sign for the next subject to begin…

"Oh, we've better go now for the next subject… U know, it's alright if u didn't followed me, it seems it's my fault u missed the first class…" she sounds a bit sad….

"Sakura, don't be sad, it is my decision not to attend to, so don't worry about it ok???"

"Okay" she was still sad, it seems Eriol's alibi didn't work at all…( ehehhehe )

"You know Sakura, I hate to see people when they are sad or crying, that's why I followed u, I want to know if you're okay", he explained to Sakura while running for their next class…

"Thanks for your concern Eriol, alright, let's hurry now or we're going to be late"

Their class begins, its math, Sakura's hatest subject because of its solving, problems,blah blah blah….. she didn't pay any attention as usual, she just imagined what are the things happened to her with his crush, Eriol...

Syaoran's POV

What is this girl up to, heheheh, she looks cute… maybe she's thinking of me, ehhehehe… "sigh", I already knew this lesson it's so boring listening to this 'ah' nerd teacher, why does she keeps on wearing those thick glasses, those dresses that she always wear, maybe she's wearing a ' wash and wear ' dresses…. Ahahaha….. 'sigh', its really boring… alright let me think of some fun to do….. AHA…." Hhmmmm"( he's having a big smile while looking at Sakura, he was planning to do something on Sakura,… AGAIN… oh noh…)

He writes something on a sheet of paper and passes it to his seatmate, he's now having a VERY big smile… when the paper was pass, the room was getting noisier and noisier and noiser…. All of them giggle considering Sakura's bestfriend, Tomoyo, who pass the paper to her to read….

LETTER:

Sakura loves to drink milk so her boobs will get some nourished… You see, Sakura's breasts last year are like tomatoes but now, hehehe, it looks like a big papaya…. Hehehehe…

Pass this around!!!!

Sakura stand up with anger and punch the table with her fists…. The whole class became silent… The teacher looked back with a curios face, he lower her eyeglasses and asked Sakura, "What's the problem Ms. Kinomoto??? She walks slowly towards Sakura's seat….

"Ms. Eidenburgh, that Li Syaoran makes lies about me," she handed the paper to the old lady... The old lady reads the paper and prevents herself from laughing…

"What is this, Mr. Li," asked Ms. Eidenburgh that still holds herself…

"uh---," think fast Syaoran, think fast, "Well, Ms. Eidenburgh, are u sure, that I'm the one who passes that letter..," he replied with a confidence look..

The woman ignore his answer, instead, he asks the students… All the students point to Syaoran… "uh-oh" Syaoran can only say…

"Mr. Li, detention, come with me right now", she had her disgusting look again….

Sakura sit back, feel relaxed because she had revenge a little bit with Li Syaoran….


End file.
